


Mono (ON HIATUS)

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Friend POV, so basically imma do a friendship fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Romance, friendship, insy wincy bit of smut.Kara  has been Lia's friend since nursery. Til Secondary, when the new exchange student arrives. Did I say angst?A friendship fanfic about everyone's favorite youtuber, told from the POV of her friend.Drama lama!!!!!!!!THIS IS A FAN FICTION. I DO NOT KNOW THESE PEOPLE INTIMATELY AND DO NOT TAKE THESE PERSONALITY TRAITS SERIOUSLY.enjoyyyyyyyyyy
Relationships: Reader/ Jeon Jungkook, Sssniperwolf/Jeon Jungkook, reader & sssniperwolf, sssniperwolf/original male characters
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mah family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mah+family).



'Hi. My name is Kawa. Whats youws?' Asked a small four year old girl.  
You remembered what the answer was, as clear as day.

'Yia.' Replied the brown haired girl opposite.  
'Thats a vewy nice name Lia.' You had replied.  
'Thank you. Would you yike to be my friend?' Asked Lia  
'Yes please!'

The beginning of a beautiful, yet terrible, friendship.


	2. Why not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W: death and angst. Get out your hankies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I just cant put into words how much i missed writing, and i will update my other stories soon  
> i hope u enjoy the chapter!  
> ARMY

'Lia? What happened?'

Lia, sitting by herself on the swings, was sobbing bitterly.  
'M-my m-mum ssays we arre moving. To America.'  
What!? Lia was moving!?  
'A-and i really really dont wanna go. I w-wanna stay here with you. Forever.' She wailed.  
'No, you aren't moving. I will tell my mummy to tell your mummy to let you stay. You suggested.  
'Yup, maybe it'll work.'

'Mummy!' You shouted from across the playground as you skipped over.  
'Lia is moving to Ameriga, but she really doesn't want to go. Can you tell her mummy to change her mind?'

Your mummy frowned.  
'Kara, it isn't polite to stop people doing what their parent say to do. I can't go up to her mummy and say that.'

'Pleasey mummy pleasey!' You cried in earnest. 'Can she come over for a sleepover then?'

'No,' she said. 'Kara, daddys nearly finished dinner, and Joseph needs a nappy change, so we have to go home now.'

'Pleasy mummy! Can I stay with Lia and her mummy for a little bit longer? Then she can drop me off in her car.'

She thought for a long time, before answering.

'Ok, I'll tell her now.'  
She walked towards a shortish, brown haired lady, and began talking.

'I'm going home now. Love you!' She called a few minutes later.  
'See you soon mummy!'

As you shouted, you ran to Lia, who was still sobbing quietly, and looking forlorny at her shoes.

'Lili, do you want the good news first, or the bad news?' You said as you skipped towards her.

'Bad news first.'

'My mummy won't talk to your mummy about it, because she says its "nOt pOLiTe".' You said in your best " I'm not a six year old but really a thirty something year old woman with no common sense" voice.

She wiped her tears, and let out a small giggle.  
'Your very very funny. My bestie who I'll miss forever.'  
'And ever.' You echoed.

'The good news is,' You continued. ' I can stay a little longer, and I can ride in your car!'  
'Yay.' Said Lia.

____________________ __________________________  
TIMESKIP TO 10 MINUTES LATER

'Lia, can you smell barbecue?' You asked.  
'Not barbecue Kara, something smokey.' Lia replied.

'Girls! It's time to go now!' shouted Lia's mummy.

You both jumped into the car, and in no time you were down the street from where your house. The smoke was thicker here.

And there was fire engines.  
All circling what was once lovely cottage.  
Now a burnt, charred.  
Shell.

Before the three of you could react, a fire fighter chatting to a bystander said the sentence.  
'No survivors. Apperantly a gas leak. Mother died trying to protect her baby.  
No.  
No.  
No.

You wasted no time. Your six year old brain was working furiously, pushing open the car door, and bolting towards the remains of the house.  
'MUMMY! DADDY! JOSEPH!'  
The smoke got in your eyes, and you started screaming.  
'MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
You might've blacked out after that. Memories of Lia's mummy pulling you into the car. Of Lia trying to dry your tears. Of men in white coats examining some burnt bits of limb. Of going to Lia's house. Of not eating.  
Of lying down in bed.  
And wishing you had died too.

NOTES  
hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!  
I'll try to update often, but im a busy girl (lol)


End file.
